


Know Your Manners

by RageHappyRoses



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, GTA AU, Hand Jobs, Humiliation kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes sir, no sir, please sir, <i>fuck me sir.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Your Manners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my sister, enjoy dude! ^-^

"What the fuck was that?!" Geoff yelled as he slammed the penthouse door behind him. Ryan sighed and just went to the kitchen, he pulled out a glass and continued to pour the closest bottle of whiskey into it as Geoff continued to yell. "You could've gotten us all killed! You're fucking lucky Gavin stole that extra car so we could get away!" Ryan rolled his eyes and handed the drink to Geoff, watching him down it quickly. As soon as he set the glass down, the younger grabbed Geoff's neck lightly, letting a small smirk form as the anger on his face began to subside. 

"Are you done bitching now?" Ryan asked lowly, his voice filled with lust. The older let a whimper escape his lips before he nodded. Ryan gripped his neck a bit tighter before pressing his lips against Geoff's. Geoff kissed back, bringing his hands to Ryan's on his neck and trying to pull away a bit. Ryan scoffed as he backed away, letting go of his neck. "You're so weak, giving in as soon as I get my lips on yours." Ryan sighed and shook his head before grabbing Geoff's wrist and pulling him to the bedroom and shoving him to lay down on the bed. Immediately Geoff slid off his jacket, undid his bowtie, unbuttoned his shirt, and threw the articles to the floor. Ryan chuckled as he stripped himself of his jacket and shirt, climbing on Geoff to undo the older's pants. Geoff moaned as Ryan slid his hands into his boxers and rubbed at his growing erection. 

"S-sir...please" Geoff squeaked out, afraid of losing his pride. Ryan only rubbed faster, knowing that his lover would crack under pressure soon enough. Geoff moaned all while trying to keep from doing that exact thing. Ryan brought his lips to his neck, sucking marks into the skin there. Geoff let his moans escape his lips even easier, panting lightly. 

"Gonna cum in your pants like a fucking teenager? Look at what a fucking mess you are" Ryan growled under his breath. Geoff took a shaky deep breath as Ryan's thumb rubbed over his slit and pressed down lightly on the tip. Just as Ryan applied more pressure, Geoff came and threw a hand on the back of the younger's neck. Ryan chuckled even louder, pulling his hand away to hold it to Geoff's mouth. He glared at Ryan but nonetheless cleaned the fingers in front of him. "Fucking suck down your cum like the slut you are" Ryan hissed through his teeth. Geoff moaned around his fingers as he worked on getting bother their pants off. As soon as they were both fully naked Ryan pulled his fingers away and forced Geoff's arms above his head with one hand by his wrists. Geoff glared at him, panting a bit less. "I'm gonna make you scream like a bitch" Ryan smirked and reached for the lube under the pillow. Geoff whimpered in submission as he watched the younger lube is leaking cock. There was no preparation before Ryan was sliding his erection inside him. Geoff gasped as he bottomed out and he bit his lip. 

"Y-you're fucking huge Haywood" Geoff moaned, causing the younger to scoff and pull out to thrust hard into his lover. Geoff gasped even louder, curling his fingers into fists. 

"No, you're just a tight whore, you love getting fucked so much you'd think I'd be able to just slide my dick right in" Ryan sighed as he began a hard and slow pace, making sure to hit Geoff's prostate on each thrust. The older punctuated each thrust with a short moan or grunt, looking io at Ryan with need." Go on, beg like you want to" Ryan said through clenched teeth. Geoff took a rdeath before letting his dignity go. 

" F-Faster...please sir fuck me faster" He groaned and almost immediately Ryan began pounding into the man below him, lifting his ankles to his shoulder. Geoff moaned loudly at the new angle, not caring to try and hide his noises. Ryan felt himself approaching his climax fast but he knew Geoff would cum again first. A few more thrust as the older was spilling over his stomach. Ryan let go of his wrists to grab his hips tightly and thrust faster, causing Geoff's hands the grab and thread through Ryan's hair. "Please sir, oh God please, _fuck me!_ " Geoff practically shouted, throwing his head back as Ryan grunted and released inside him. Ryan sighed and laid on top of his lover, pressing small kisses to his neck. Geoff chuckled weakly and wrapped his arms around him. 

"You're always so loud at the end Ramsey, gotta work on that" Ryan joked as he continued toto suck more marks onto the older's neck. Geoff let out ahum of content as he messed with Ryan's hair further. 

"Yeah yeah, love you too asshole"


End file.
